Love is a crazy thing
by kkgirl1281
Summary: two teenagers possibly in love. it all started at the mall. NILLY.
1. Call Me

Oh hey!

So this my new story.

Its about Lilly Truscott and Nick Jonas.

So what happens is lilly meets this awesome guy at the mall one day and has no clue who he is. It turns out to be nick in disguise. So … well you'll see.

P.S. sorry it's a so short. The next one will be longer. Promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Call me._

**Lilly's POV**

Answer the phone! I yelled.

I was at the mall waiting for miley by the fountain. Where was she. As I waited I saw three boys walk up to the fountain. All were wearing sun glasses and hoodies. They looked so mysterious. When they sat by the fountain the youngest one stood up. He went to make a wish and his hoodie came off. He put it back on before anyone saw. But I did and he had the most amazing curly hair. He looked at me and started walking towards me.

**Nick's POV**

"Where are you goin?" Said joe.

"To make wish." I said.

"Well hurry."

"Fine."

As I took out my quarter and made a wish my hoodie slipped off. I put it back on before anyone saw. I looked around. No one saw except this one girl. She stared at me. I went to talk to her before she yelled or fainted or something.

"Hey." I said.

She stared at me. she had the cutest eyes.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hi." She finally said .

"Did you see that?"

"The hoodie thing? Ya I did."

"Oh" I said "so you know who I am."

"No actually."

I couldn't tell her who I was but I had to say something.

"I'm nick." I said nervously.

"Oh well my name is lilly."

"lilly like the flower?"

"ya"

"well I gtg but heres my number."

"cool, here's mine."

"call me."

"I will"

we exchanged phone numbers and we said good bye. She looked so beautiful and I really wanted to get to know her better without her knowing who I really was.


	2. WOW

Here is the next 2 chapters.

Hope you guys like it.

I really am enjoying writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_WOW_

**Lilly's POV**

As I sat on my bed I thought about nick. He was so mysterious. All I knew was his number and his name. I thought about calling him. I heard my phone ring and looked at the caller ID. It was nick.

"hello?" I said

"Hey!"

"hey."

"So what's up."

"nothing." "you."

"nothing"

"can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"do u live here in Malibu?"

"kinda"

"what do you meam?" I asked confused.

"well I have a house her and new jersy but I am on tour right now with my band."

"wow, u have a band?" "that's so cool."

"ya." he said sarcastically and giggled

"So if your on tour u must be pretty famous then right."

"ya I guess."

"so why come I've never heard of you?"

"don't know" he said nervously

"u ok?"

"ya why?"

"just wondering." I giggled

"well I gtg go"

"ok" I said a little disappointed.

"talk to you later?"

"defiantly."

"bye!"

We hung up and all I could think was wow.

**Nick's POV**

I hung up the phone with lilly and all I could say or think was wow.

"so who was that nick?" said joe

"no one."

"really"

"yes" "so stop asking questions."

"it didn't sound like no one"

"well it was no one now leave" I said frustrated

"hey easy" said Kevin as he walked in the room.

"so whats goin on with nick?"

"I think little nicky's got him self a girlfriend."

"wow really who?"

"her name is lilly and she is not my girlfriend." I said even more frustrated

"ok whatever you say." said Kevin sarcastically

"I'll be in my bunk."

As I laid in my bunk I couldn't stop thinking about lilly she was so beautiful and I loved her laugh. As soon as this tour is over I have to see her. As I kept thinking about her all I could say was wow.


	3. Concerts, boys, and secrets

**Chapter 3**

_Concerts, boys, and secrets_

**Lilly's POV**

I was lying on my bed when a message popped up on my laptop.

(_lilly/__**miley)**_

**Rockstar14: **_**hey lilly you there?**_

**Skaterchic101: **_ya whats up._

**Rockstar14: **_**wanna go to my concert to night.**_

**Skaterchic101: **_sure its been a while_

**Rockstar14: **_**cool pick you up at 5**_

**Skaterchic101: **_awesome._

_Rockstar14 has signed off_

_Skaterchic101 has signed off_

…

Miley came around six and we headed to the concert in her limo. When we got there we bumped into the Jonas brothers. I wasn't that star struck but I was speechless for a few seconds.

"hey guys I'd like you to meet my best friend lola." said Hannah

"hey" they all said at once.

They where really cute but I felt like I met one of them before.

"hi" I said

"well we gtg, bye Hannah" said joe.

"nice meeting you" said nick.

"you to" I said.

Then all of a sudden I recognized his voice. But not from tv or his music. Like I talked to him before. Waite. Could it be him. The mystery guy. They have the same name but, no it couldn't be. Could it?

**Nicks POV**

As I walked away I kept thinking how that girl Lola's voice sounded so familiar. Could it be lilly? No I couldn't be. We had a half a hour till we went on so I thought id call lilly. I picked up the phone and called her.

"hello?" she said ( I loved her voice.)

"hey is this that pretty girl named lillly I met awhile ago?" I asked in a fake voice

"nick?" "is this you?"

"who else?"

"nick your such a dork"

"so what are you doin?"

"well you'll never guess where I am right now."

"where?"

"at a Hannah Montana/Jonas brothers concert!" she said excitedly.

I froze.

"nick, you still there?"

"ya" I said nervously.

"oh well everything ok?"

"ya" I said again.

"ok"

"so how did you get tickets?

"you'll never believe me."

"shoot"

"well I got them from Hannah Montana her self and I am hanging out with her right now. "I'll even prove it"

"Hey its Hannah Montana." said Hannah.

I froze again. That was definitely Hannah's voice.

"Told you." said lilly

"ya well I gtg go so talk you later."

"ok, bye"

I couldn't believe it. Lilly was here. Lilly was Lola.


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Hey!! Ok, so I guess I was just a little upset about barley any reviews. I decided to stay loyal to my few readers/reviewers and continue the story. **

**Oh, and the reason I haven't updated this story in forever is because I wrote this on my brothers laptop and now he won't let me use it at all! I hate him for that! (Ok technically I don't hate him but I'm kinda mad!)**

**But yeah, so as soon as my brother lets me use his laptop I will update for real.**

**Till then,**

**Peace, Love, Rock on!,**

**Kaley**

**(kkgir1281)**


End file.
